He Could Do Anything for Her
by InsaneAuthor44
Summary: Another Amy-Goes-To-London fic. AmyxHamilton, one-sided AmyxIan T because this is my first fic and I'm a paraniod person.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yes, this is another squishy Amy-Goes-To-London-And-Sees-Ian fic, but I wanted to try my hand at it. Hopefully, I can think up some plot twists and change everything up. This is my first fan fiction story on this site, and I wanted to start out slow, with a small one-shot. Enjoy!

'Coldcoldcold-Stupid Madrigal mission-coldcoldcoldcoldcoldcold!' This was what was going through Amy Cahill's head as she walked the streets of London in December. She had been sent here to meet up with Hamilton Holt, why in London she had no clue, and get some information about the next generation searching for clues. Amy nearly groaned. She'd thought that this whole hunt had ended when she and her brother took the formula, but obviously, someone else knew, and they wanted to find the clues the old-fashioned way. Pretty much by destroying the towns and cities they visited. Ahh, the good ole days!

Amy was focusing on what she was thinking, not where exactly she was going, and hit her head on a street light pole. Mumbling angry words to herself, she hit the little button and crossed the street.

Ian Kabra was actually driving his own vehicle, if you can believe it. Natalie sat beside him, idly painting her fingernails a brownish-red color. Ian sighed, thinking of how well his sister's nails matched the hair of his lost love. Ian would never admit he'd fallen out loud, but in his mind, he knew that he 'liked' Amy more than a cousin should.

The Kabra boy looked back out his window and froze. There was a woman, maybe his age, who looked so much like Amy it hurt, crossing right in front of his car! He stared at her, and when she faced his car for just a fraction of a second, he saw her jade eyes. It was her, the Cahill he dreamed of, the girl… he had tried to kill over and over again. Ian took a shaky breath, and let it out. His hand had somehow made it's way to the handle of his door, and he slid it off. There was no way in hell that Amy dreamed of him as often as he did of her. There was no way she could return his love after all that had happened. Even now, four years later, he pined after her, and knew he could never have her.

The light turned green, but Ian made no motion to move. He sat there, staring at the place where she'd stood only seconds ago, and sobbed on the inside. People behind him honked their horns angrily, but he paid them no attention.

"Ian!" Natalie hissed. "Can we go? I'm going to miss the sale!" Ian shook his head, coming out of his reverie. He then nodded slowly and continued on.

'You're a Kabra,' Ian told himself sternly. 'You don't cry for peasants like Amy Cahill.' Ian knew he was lying to himself, though. He could do anything for her.

-X-

Five years later, Ian saw her again, in London. She was sitting in the park, the autumn leaves lying all around. She had on a purple knitted beanie and a white scarf, looking down at her hand. Ian was going to approach her, be damned the consequences…

"Amy!" A husky voice called out, and she looked over to the left, as did Ian. Hamilton Holt came strutting over to her, and Ian boiled on the inside. 'That hooligan! He is _not_ good enough for her!'

"How's my fiancé today?" Ian's eyes widened in shock as Amy smiled and lightly kissed Dolt's cheek. They sat there for a bit, just talking, unknowing that Ian watched, unable to move. Eventually, the pair left, but Ian just stared at the bench where they had sat. A woman with a shopping bag knocked into him, releasing him from his shock.

'You're a Kabra,' Ian thought to himself. 'You don't go into shock for peasants like Amy Cahill.' Ian, again, knew he was fibbing to himself. He could do anything for her.

-X-

It was ten years later when Ian saw her once more. It was spring this time, and she seemed to be alone. Maybe she and Dolt had broken it off? He took a deep breath, and walked over to where she was in the coffee shop. "Amy Cahill," He breathed.

Amy looked up from her book on the Vietnam War, and smiled lightly. "Ian Kabra," she started, "fancy seeing you here!" She stood and hugged her kin, and Ian thought he might've gone to heaven. Just as he was about to see if she'd like to get together another time(As much as it pained him, he had a meeting and could not stay), in came a big man and four children. It took Ian a moment to realize it was Amy's husband and children.

"Ian!" The dolt yelled, grabbing him in a big bear hug, in which Ian thought he might die, in a different way from Amy's hug. "Good to see ya, Kabra!" He let Ian go, and Amy went to her children, to introduce them to her old friend.

"Ian, this is Hope," Amy started quietly. The eldest, maybe eight years old, was a shy girl with Hamilton's blond hair, but Amy's eyes. She went on: "This is Eisenhower," A little boy that looked just as beefy as Hamilton might've been at six, "Grace," A three year old girl with big eyes and Amy's hair, "And, well Ian, this is Ian." Ian? They'd named a child after him? The little baby boy was maybe one, and looked ready to crawl a race around the world. This was all too much…

Ian fled.

-X-

Ian never saw Amy _Holt _again. He moved out of Europe and went to Paris, staying at the Lucian base there. Natalie sent him pictures of Amy's children, and it hurt how close his sister and his love had become. He'd received a few phone calls from Amy, but never answered. Every time Ian thought about her, he had to think: 'You're a Kabra. You don't pine after beautiful relatives that name children after you.' As always, Ian knew this was a lie. He could do anything for her.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys, it's me, duh. I realize a lot of people thought my pairing in the last one-shot sucked, but it says in the summary AmyxHamilton. Your fault for reading it. And yes, I realized that I put Paris instead of Moscow, the other Lucian base. (Or was it Volograd? I get confused. O.O) Anyway, it won't let me edit the story so I can't fix it.

I don't remember if it's against the rules to just post an Author's Note or not, but just in case, I will post a VERY short little dialogue ficlet. Enjoy.

"Dweeb, what are you doing?"

"What do you think?"

"I don't know, that's why I asked."

"I'm feeding Saladin, Amy, duh."

"Upside down?"

"He likes it."

"…"

"Well, he doesn't try to scratch me when I do it."

"That's because he loves you."

"Ew, cat cooties. But it's Saladin so it's okay, I guess."

"_Mrrrp!_"

"See? He loves it!"

"Whatever, Dweeb."

A/N: Lol, told ya it'd be short! XP


End file.
